A regular shredding machine generally comprises a base frame, two revolving shafts connected in parallel to the base frame, cutter holder blocks and washers respectively mounted on the revolving shafts, and cutters respectively mounted in between each two adjacent washers and alternatively arranged on the revolving shafts. When inserting paper into the shredder during rotation of the revolving shafts, the cutters cut inserted paper into narrow strips. Due to deformation problem, cutter pitch changes quickly with the use of the shredder. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09819,526 now pending, teaches the use of a baffle of  less than -shaped cross section to protect cutters against deformation. This design is functional, however it is still not perfect.
According to one embodiment the present invention, the cutter holders each have a flat holder body and at least one through hole through the flat holder body for the passing of the revolving shafts, and baffles are installed in the base frame to support the holder body of each of the cutter holders in position. According to another embodiment of the present invention, two baffles of zigzag cross section are provided to support the cutter holders in position. According to still another alternate form of the present invention, two symmetrical pairs of flat baffles are mounted in the base frame at different elevations and respectively stopped at top and bottom sides of the cutter holders to support the cutter holders in position. According to still another alternate form of the present invention, pulleys are mounted in the cutter holders at different elevations and respectively supported on the revolving shafts at top and bottom sides.